Kate Pearson
Kate Emily Pearson struggles with her eating habits and body image. She uses Post-It notes throughout her apartment as discipline aids to remind herself of her dietary actions. She is the biological sister of Kevin and the adoptive sister of Randall. She is also a huge Pittsburgh Steelers Fan. And insisted when Toby invites her to a football party that she wants to watch football alone. She is interested in getting gastro bypass surgery. Her boyfriend Toby proposed to her while in hospital. She is portrayed by Chrissy Metz. Life Season 1 In the pilot episode, it shows Jack celebrating his birthday the day his children are born. Kate Pearson is Rebecca and Jack's second born child. Her twin brother is Kevin, and adopted brother is Randall. She was born on Jack's 36th birthday, August 31st, 1980. She has another brother whose name was Kyle but passed away shortly during the birth. Kate struggles with eating and her body shape, as a child she was teased by her so-called friends. In the present time, she joins a support group and strives to lose weight. During her support group, she meets and befriends with a man named Toby. Kate currently lives in LA, she is a personal assistant to Kevin, her older twin brother, who is famous for his hit show 'The Manny'. After Kevin fires her, so she can live her own life, and moves to New York, she finds a new employer. In past time, it shows a naked Jack with a Terrible Towel on this private, waiting for his pregnant wife Rebecca to give him a sexy Marilyn Monroe birthday dance tradition. In the present time, it shows a 36-year-old Kate Pearson looking through her fridge while reading the calorie labels she has put on each junk food she consumes. Season 2 A Father's Advice Age 15 Kate struggles with her parent's separation, and modern Kate develops the confidence to finally go on singing auditions. Kate chickens out of her first auditions because she sees her competition are all skinny girls. Kate is then convinced to return. She sings the beginning of her ballad beautifully until she is cut off. She starts to leave but then tells the director that she refuses to be ignored because of her weight. The director makes the backup singer sing in front of Kate, and Kate realizes that even the backup singer is better than her. The director explains that it's not about her weight, it's about talent. This is a victory for Kate. A Manny-Splendored Thing Modern Kate gets her first singing job. Relationships Toby Damon Toby Damon is Kate's husband. They meet in the Pilot episode. Trivia *The art hanging in Kate's living room is the same as the art hanging in Jules' living room in the show, Cougar Town (2009). *Kate and Kevin are twins, and Randall is their adopted brother. All three share a birthday. *The fitness class with green drumsticks (ripstix) Kate takes part in is a real fitness class called Pound-Rockout. *The character, Kate, is loosely based off the show creator, Dan Fogelman's sister. "Kate is loosely based off of Dan's sister and their relationship, where he was very successful as a writer and she was struggling with some issues." *Kate wasn't originally written as a singer. But, "when the producers found out Chrissy Metz could sing, they immediately had to put that in. She sang live on-set twice, they recorded it, and that’s what you saw on television.” Quotes Gallery This gallery is in order of episodes - not chronologically Kate_Season1.png Kate-S2.jpg Kate-S2-1.jpg YoungKate-S2.jpg YoungKate-S2-1.jpg YoungBig3-S2.jpg YoungBig3-S2-1.jpg YoungPearsons-S2.jpg YoungPearsons-S2-1.jpg YoungPearsons-S2-2.jpg TeenKate-S2.jpg TeenKate-S2-1.jpg TeenBig3-S2.jpg Big3-S2.jpg Big3-S2-1.jpg KateToby-S2.jpg KateToby-S2-1.jpg S1E1.2.jpg S1E3.6.jpg S1E4.5.jpg S1E6.3.jpg S1E7.16.jpg S1E8.5.jpg S1E8.15.jpg S1E8.16.jpg S1E8.18.jpg S1E9.5.jpg S1E9.19.jpg S1E13.4.jpg S1E14.2.jpg S1E15.10.jpg S2E1.8.jpg S2E2.1.jpg S2E3.13.jpg S2E3.20.jpg S2E4.3.jpg S2E4.13.jpg S2E5.2.jpg S2E5.22.jpg S2E9.9.jpg S2E9.10.jpg S2E9.11.jpg S2E12.6.jpg S2E12.16.jpg S2E12.19.jpg S2E13.7.jpg S2E14.7.jpg S2E14.11.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females